


The Terrible No Good Horribly Bad Day That Sucks

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Not fluff this time, Tendou is sad, he'll be okay, tendou has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tendou is sad. That may just be the whole title.This is Day 5 of Tendou Satori Week~, the prompt today was angst/fluff, and like a weirdo I chose to do the angsty part. Eh, this might not even be super angsty, but I got it out. Enjoy!
Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	The Terrible No Good Horribly Bad Day That Sucks

Tendou Satori was feeling under the weather today. He didn't know why, maybe it was just the universe telling him he had had too many good days, so it had to give him a bad one. Whatever the reason, nothing seemed to go right. 

Firstly, Satori slept through his alarm, then he ran out of hot water in the shower while he was still covered in suds from head to toe, meaning he had to rinse off im freezing cold water. He missed the breakfast deadline by like, half an hour, so he had to go without food for the first half of the school day. Then he got called on to answer the one practice he didn't know the answer to in his geometry class. 

Nothing exceptionally bad happened again until after school, where Washijou-sensei had them run a couple miles to warm up. It had started raining almost immediately after they reached their halfway point, meaning they had to scamper back to the gym almost completely soaking wet. That also made Satori's hair flop right into his face, and he forgot he had run out of his styling gel so he had to just leave it down like a weirdo. Then, the new move Satori had made up didn't go well, and that made Washijou-sensei punish him by making him do 100 practice serves against the wall.

By the time Satori got back to his dorm, he was exhausted and ready for bed. But the dorm next door had other ideas, playing weird Enka music right by his ear. So, Satori was now sulking. He had been only slightly sulking after having to do the 100 practice serves, his arms were killing him, but now it was a full-blown sulk. 

"You're so lucky, Semisemi, you have everything going for you." His muffled statement to his dormmate, Semi Eita, glanced over at Satori from where he was at his desk doing some homework. Satori also had that same homework to do, but he didn't feel like doing it right then; another reason he was a failure.

He heard Semi let out a sigh, "Satori, just because you have one bad day doesn't mean you also don't have everything going for you."

Satori buried his face into his pillow. But what if it never got better? What if he was just going to be a no good failure? What if he never had another good day ever again? His friends probably hated him, they didn't want to be around someone with such bad luck, who had such horrible days. Who would want to be around a person like that? 

Satori didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a hand brush his hair back from his forehead, "Satori. Today was just a day. Tomorrow will be another day. I'm sure it'll be better."

Semi was usually the voice of reason in the duo they called their dorm room. But could Satori believe his words? He might just have to see it to believe it. But maybe Semi was right, or his life would just be down in the pits for the rest of his days. Semi continued to stroke Satori's hair, a comforting presence that really eased the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm Satori. He was grateful.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. Maybe today was just that, a no good day. Satori was tired though, and even with the Enka music playing in the background, he felt like maybe he could fall asleep. He desperately hoped tomorrow was better.


End file.
